I Want To See Your Smile
by moonlightstar12
Summary: One day, Yuuri does something he never did before and he earned something else that he never received before. Yuuri wants it all the time. Yuuram!
1. Smile

I Want To See Your Smile

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: Yaoi! Yuuram! And definitely OOC!

Summary: One day, Yuuri does something he never did before and he earned something else that he never received before. Yuuri wants it all the time. Yuuram!

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

Wolfram von Bielefeld stood in front of his Royal Guard, training them to be the best fire-wielding mazoku of them all. "No! Don't hold yourself that way, you'll end up burning yourself!" he yelled at one of his new recruits.

The brown-haired, brown-eyed newbie gave Wolfram an abashed look for a second before he nodded and said, "Yes sir!" The newbie, who was named Deveron, looked back up at his commanding-officer as soon as he turned his back. A blush appeared on his face as he watched the fiery blond demonstrating the form and heat of the fire they were supposed to be creating.

Wolfram was still as beautiful as ever, if not more, even after four years passed since the Maou came to Shin Makoku. His eyes were still emerald green, even though the fire that was usually there had dimmed a little over the years, and his hair was still a beautiful shade of gold, yet it wasn't as mesmerizing as it once had been. Men and women alike lusted after the blond fire-wielder but he didn't even pay them a second glance.

Wolfram von Bielefeld only had eyes for Yuuri-heika.

Deveron wondered why his commanding-officer still tried to get His Majesty. Yuuri had never shown any signs of even partially showing Wolfram any affection at all. He even had the nerve to constantly say that his engagement to Wolfram was a mistake! Deveron silently fumed at what it must be like for Wolfram. He knew, for a fact, that the reason Wolfram wasn't shining as brightly as he used to was because of Yuuri-heika.

Wolfram was stronger than most when it came to willpower but even he would start to lose confidence when he was constantly shot down and then brushed aside by the one he loved.

But then, Deveron felt a light stab of regret. He knew Yuuri-heika wasn't doing it on purpose; he was sure Yuuri wouldn't hurt anybody that badly if he knew he was doing it. But Yuuri was as dense as a board. He wouldn't know someone was hurting unless they showed obvious signs of being hurt; like actually telling him they were hurt, but Deveron knew the blond better than that. Wolfram would never swallow his pride to confess his was hurt by Yuuri's remarks.

And Deveron felt another stab, of pity this time. It was a shame that he, a newbie that hadn't even known Wolfram personally for more than a month now, knew more about Wolfram than his own fiancé, who knew him for years, did.

In fact, everybody knew of it, even Greta. The princess had known for a long time and helped comfort Wolfram sometimes; Deveron had heard them one time. Deveron's pity feeling didn't go away, even when he was addressed.

Deveron was jolted out of his thoughts by the object of said thoughts yelling at him. "Deveron! Were you listening to me?" he barked.

Deveron blushed again and was about to lie and say "Yes" but one look of the blond's death glare and he decided it wasn't a good idea. "N-N-No sir," he stammered, looking away from the fierce gaze.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Wolfram snapped and Deveron quickly turned towards him again. Wolfram, satisfied by the action, smirked lightly before going back into officer-mode. "Why were you not paying attention?" he asked.

"…I-I…" Deveron scrambled for a reply that wouldn't give him away, yet wouldn't be a lie. Wolfram glared one last time before sighing.

"Never mind Deveron. Just pay attention," Wolfram said and walked away. Deveron felt sad that he upset the blond but decided to drop it.

He stood, listened, and did as he was told for about an hour before Yuuri's voice was heard.

"Ah!" he screamed and ran behind Wolfram. Wolfram looked weirdly at him until he heard the Maou's advisor yelling through the halls. "HEIKA!!!"

Wolfram scoffed and turned to Yuuri. "Wimp! Why can't you just go through you're studies like you're supposed to!" he yelled at Yuuri.

Yuuri cringed slightly at the harshness in Wolfram's voice. He'd never get used to that. "But…I don't want to go!" he whined and hid behind Wolfram again, as Günter passed the hall that was near their training grounds.

"Wolfram? Have you seen Heika?" Günter asked, running up to Wolfram and his Guard.

Wolfram's expression didn't change. "…Can you wait a second over there?" he asked and pointed to the fountain. Günter sent him a weird look but did as he was asked; hoping Wolfram would help him find Yuuri.

Wolfram spun on Yuuri as soon as Günter was no longer visible. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you to Günter," he ordered.

Yuuri stood up and started to play with his fingers. "…Um…Because…I'll give you the day off if you do?" Yuuri said, not really sure he had the power to do that since Gwendal was normally the one that handled the soldiers. That, and he wasn't sure Wolfram would want that.

Wolfram looked as if he was considering the answer. "…Hm…Fine Wimp, but next time, I won't hide you," he said with one eye closed and the other watching Yuuri. Wolfram smiled as Yuuri immediately perked up and bounced around excitedly.

Wolfram turned to his troops. "That's enough for today!" he yelled and then gave them a rare, dazzling smile. "You all did excellent today."

Deveron bathed in the warmth that came from such a smile, one that was mostly reserved for Yuuri-heika. He watched Wolfram stalk off, away from the group of them, tailed by Yuuri, probably off to tell Gwendal about Yuuri giving him the day off.

As he did so, he thought about Wolfram's earlier statement, about not hiding Yuuri-heika next time he came to him. Deveron, and every other person that heard it, knew for a fact, that Wolfram had been lying through his teeth.

If Yuuri asked him to do anything, Wolfram would do it. No matter what.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

"No."

That was the first thing that came out of Gwendal's mouth when Wolfram explained what happened and that Yuuri had given him the day off.

"Why?" Wolfram stated.

"Because," Gwendal started and glared at them. "You have way too many responsibilities to worry about for you to have a whole day off."

"But I gave him permission. I'm King, doesn't that make it official?" Yuuri pleaded. He had told Wolfram he was going to get a day off and Wolfram was going to get one. Yuuri was determined.

"…" Gwendal had no counter to that, since Yuuri was right. The King's word out votes any other, no matter what. Plus, Gwendal saw how determined Yuuri was. Once he was like that, there was no getting him to change his mind.

Gwendal sighed and said, "Fine," and then he turned to Wolfram. "But due to this, all work that you didn't do today will have to be completed tomorrow, along with that day's work," he ordered.

"Yes brother," Wolfram said simply and bowed slightly. Normally, he would have complained about extra work and just did it today, but Yuuri seemed to want otherwise. He followed Yuuri out of the room and down the hall.

"So, what do you want me to do now? Now that you've gotten me out of my duties, I have nothing else to do," Wolfram said.

Yuuri blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "I don't know…" he trailed off, and then an idea suddenly hit him. "I know now! Let's go on a picnic with Greta!" Yuuri said.

Wolfram smiled brightly at the idea of going out with his family. He had been so busy lately that he hadn't even seen Greta except at dinner."Sure," he said and ran off to find Greta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

Wolfram finally found Greta in the most dreaded place in the castle. She was I Anissina's lab, helping Anissina tinker with some machine thing that Wolfram couldn't identify.

"Greta?" Wolfram asked, staying as far away from the machines as possible. He'd do that to Anissina too if she weren't right next to Greta.

Greta looked up at Wolfram and grinned happily. "Papa Wolf!" she yelled and tackle-hugged Wolfram. Wolfram stumbled a little before he hugged the princess back. He felt a rush of pride at how strong Greta had become since she first got here. Now, if she was still on that whole 'Kill-The-Maou' thing, she could have at least injured him a little—if he'd been by himself, which is unlikely—, compared to back then, when she couldn't even lay a finger on him, whether he was alone or not.

Greta had grown up over the years as well, although her aging was much more apparent than anybody else's. She had grown about a foot taller and her curly hair was now at the small of her back. She had blossomed into a pretty teenage girl and Wolfram felt a stab of grief when he saw how fast Greta was growing, compared to everybody else. Even though he didn't want to think about it, Greta would be long gone by the time Wolfram reached Gwendal's age, perhaps even Conrad's. Wolfram felt tears prick his eyes and he quickly blinked them back. He'd grieve when he time came.

"Papa Wolf? What is it that you want?" Greta asked. Even if she had grown taller, Greta was still shorter than Wolfram. Wolfram looked down at her and said,

"A picnic. You, me, and Yuuri," he said. Greta practically glowed with happiness. She barely ever got to spend time with just one of her Papas nowadays, but now, she got to be with both of them!

"Yay!" she cheered and turned to Anissina. "Did you hear that Anissina-sama?" she asked.

Anissina looked up from her invention, surprised that they finally acknowledged her presence. "Huh? Oh, uh, yes. Yes, I did and I'm happy for you, sweetie," she said half-heartedly. It wasn't like she wasn't really happy—she was, in fact, overjoyed—but Greta had asked when she was engrossed with her invention.

Greta grinned again and went for the door after grabbing Wolfram's hand. "Come on Papa Wolf!" she said excitedly and pulled him out of the room, but not before giving a polite goodbye to Anissina. Anissina barely registered that she was being spoken to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

Yuuri, Wolfram, and Greta were on top of a hill in the fields in between Blood Pledge Castle and Shinou's Temple. Greta had packed a large picnic for the three of them, with the help of the maids.

"This is good," Wolfram said between bites. He was eating a finger sandwich.

Greta beamed. "Thank you! I made that!" she said. Wolfram grinned back.

Yuuri smiled with them and nodded. It had been a while since Yuuri had last seen the two of them so happy, and he was glad that he was the one who came up with the idea to do it.

The three of them ate their picnic, laughing and playing together for the whole rest of the day. The three of them had a wonderful time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

It was dark when the Royal Family finally went back to Blood Pledge Castle. Greta hugged and kissed both of her Papas good night and went to her room, the one right next to Yuuri and Wolfram's.

Yuuri went in to their room and was followed by Wolfram. Yuuri looked up at him when he closed the door and then went back to focusing on finding his bed clothes. Wolfram did the same, but found his much easier.

He walked away from Yuuri and started to undress, just as Yuuri turned around. Yuuri went beet red at seeing a half-undressed Wolfram changing. "W-Wolfram!" he stuttered. "Please change somewhere else!" he said, covering his eyes.

Wolfram clicked his tongue and muttered a quick "Wimp" before stalking into the bathroom, carrying his frilly pink nightgown with him. Yuuri sighed, looked away, and then quickly changed into his own bed clothes. By the time Wolfram came out of the bathroom, Yuuri was already asleep.

Wolfram vaguely wondered what would make the wimp fall asleep so easily. Normally, he at least waited for Wolfram to get in the bed with him, after he had gotten used to Wolfram sleeping with him that is.

Wolfram climbed into the bed, next to Yuuri and swept his hand around the room. Every candle in the room blew out as Wolfram swept his hand in their direction. After he finished that, Wolfram went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

There Yuuri was, floating in a black darkness, not touching anything except an invisible ground under his feet. Yuuri blinked in surprise. This wasn't like his normal dreams at all. He stood there for a few seconds in the darkness before a light shown in front of him.

A man appeared in the light. And then a second, smaller light appeared and a child came out. Yuuri immediately recognized the man and child to be Wolfram and Greta. Wolfram and Greta had the same smiles on their faces as they'd had earlier that day, causing Yuuri to grin back. He walked forward to try and join them but stopped when their expressions suddenly changed.

Greta was sobbing now, arms covering her eyes in a futile attempt to keep the tears at bay. Wolfram had the same expression on his as when Yuuri had left them 'forever'. He face was a grief-stricken one and he seemed to be crying worse than Greta.

Yuuri froze at the sight of two of his precious people sobbing like that right in front of him. Yuuri tried to walk towards them but even though he was walking towards them, they weren't getting any closer.

Greta and Wolfram were on the ground now, bawling. Greta was shaking in Wolfram's arms as he held her, himself still seeming to be crying worse than Greta. They were talking now but he couldn't make out what they were saying too well, the sobs were covering the words. The only words he could make out were Wolfram's. He heard one sentence.

"Yuuri…Why'd you do that to me?"

Yuuri immediately wondered what Wolfram was talking about and opened his mouth to ask but was stopped by the two light figures to suddenly stop crying and appear again, standing up. They still both looked sad.

"Bye Yuuri."

"Bye Papa Yuuri."

They both said goodbye at the same time. Yuuri was confused. Why were they saying goodbye? Were they going somewhere? Yuuri tried to run up to them again, and once again, he didn't get any closer.

Greta and Wolfram smiled sadly at him and turned away. Yuuri called after them, but they didn't seem to here. Both of them started to walk away, and Yuuri tried to follow, but he still wasn't getting anywhere. "Wolfram! Greta! Come back! Where are you going?!? Greta! WOLFRAM!!!" Yuuri yelled futilely. The lights didn't hear him. They kept walking and walking until all that was left was a speck of light. The two sentence Yuuri heard Wolfram say ran through his head, replaying over and over again.

"Yuuri…Why'd you do that to me?"

"Bye Yuuri."

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

"No…no…Wolfram…Greta…Don't…Go…" Yuuri muttered in his sleep. It was 2 AM and Yuuri was thrashing violently in the bed. Wolfram woke up after getting smacked in the side three times with Yuuri's foot. As he did, he vaguely wondered if he was like this when he was asleep. He heard from various people that he was a horrible sleeper, including Yuuri. He hoped he wasn't as bad as this.

"Wolfram…Come back…" muttered Yuuri as he continued to thrash in the bed. Wolfram, suddenly on full alert, kneeled on the side of Yuuri. He held the thrashing King down on the bed until he saw Yuuri half-open his eyes.

"…Wolf…ram…?" he asked groggily. Wolfram nodded. And then Yuuri did something unexpected.

Yuuri did a bed and under-the-covers version of a tackle-hug to Wolfram. Yuuri sat up and held Wolfram close while he buried his face into Wolfram's hair and nuzzled there. He was whispering "Wolfram…Don't leave…" repeatedly and occasionally he switched Wolfram's name with Greta but he mostly said Wolfram.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was wide-eyed, blushing, and frozen against Yuuri's chest. Yuuri had never done anything close to this before; he was all against two males being together due to his hometown teaching against it all his life, so Yuuri suddenly pulling him into a tight embrace and nuzzling him was not something Wolfram expected.

Yuuri wasn't even aware of the blond's discomfort. He was still in post-nightmare shock and was coping with it by making sure it was just a dream. He was making sure Wolfram was still here with him, even though he didn't think he'd try and do it this way. He didn't ever think he'd do it this way, in fact, he unconsciously did it. But he had a bad feeling about what would happen if he did. Wolfram might go away again.

Yuuri continued to nuzzle the blond and whisper into his hair. _Wolfram's hair smells nice. _Yuuri thought. It did, but he couldn't tell what the smell was. He liked it though.

Wolfram, finally realizing this was what he wanted he relaxed and immediately felt himself melt into Yuuri's arms. He felt Yuuri hold him closer and he smiled.

Yuuri had held him so close that he could feel Wolfram's smile. Yuuri felt a wave of panic. Was he supposed to do this? He'd been told all his life this was wrong but it certainly didn't feel that way. If anything, it felt righter than most things he's ever done.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked softly. Yuuri heard him since he was so close. Yuuri pulled Wolfram off of him, but only enough for Yuuri to see Wolfram's face. Yuuri gasped.

Wolfram was brighter now than Yuuri had ever seen him. Yuuri could see the blond glowing with happiness. His eyes were warm and so was his voice. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, not sounding the least bit angry, like Yuuri expected.

Yuuri blinked and shook his head. "I…I had a bad dream. You and Greta were leaving me," he said simply. He didn't want to go into detail but he did want to ask Wolfram about that thing he said. What did Yuuri do to Wolfram?

Wolfram, seeing Yuuri's reluctance, took that as an acceptable answer. The two just sat there for a second, staring at each other before Yuuri blushed and looked away. Wolfram's happy aura evaporated and he scowled. Yuuri turned back around and saw he did something to upset the boy again and made a split second decision.

He pulled Wolfram back on his chest and hugged him. Wolfram stiffened again, but Yuuri thought this was a bad thing. He pulled Wolfram away again and looked worriedly at him. "Wolf? I-I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong again?" he panicked.

Wolfram blinked stupidly at him. "Wrong? What'd you do wrong? I'm just not use to…you…being…affectionate…" he said, getting quieter as he got to the end.

Yuuri gained a worried look. "That's because-" he started his explanation but was blocked by Wolfram putting a finger on his lips.

"Yes, yes, I know. You were raised to be against two boys being together," Wolfram said, sadness radiating off of him. Yuuri felt this and his eyes softened. And then as Wolfram got sadder, the image of a sobbing, broken Wolfram appeared in Yuuri's mind. Yuuri's eyes widened.

In his head, he was basically chanting "No, no, no, no". He didn't want to see that ever again.

He grabbed Wolfram and kissed him on the forehead. Yuuri had expected it to be gross, but it was anything but. Wolfram was temporarily stunned. "Yuu…ri?" he said. Yuuri smiled.

"Yes. That's what you want, huh? If it makes you happy, that's what you'll get," Yuuri said firmly. Wolfram blushed and looked down. Yuuri was right.

Wolfram was radiating happiness again, but it was different this time. It was really warm, so warm that he accidently relit the candles in the room. Wolfram smiled at Yuuri in a way that made Yuuri's heart flutter so much he felt himself automatically smiling back, just to keep Wolfram's smile there. Wolfram's eyes were shining brightly and his hair was too. He looked so breathtaking that Yuuri felt the need to look away but didn't want to.

Yuuri automatically wondered why he'd never seen Wolfram this happy before. Sure, Wolfram was normally happyish but not like this. Even when they were with Greta, not like this.

Yuuri just stared at Wolfram for a second and then decided he wanted to make Wolfram this happy all the time.

_I want to see his smile._

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

**A/N: Hey! Here's my first non-crossover Kyou Kara Maou fic! They're probably out of character in this one and I'm sorry for that but I did warn you. Sorry though.**

**R&R Please! **


	2. Sleeping

I Want To See Your Smile

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: Yaoi! Yuuram! And definitely OOC!

Summary: One day, Yuuri does something he never did before and he earned something else that he never received before. Yuuri wants it all the time. Yuuram!

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said after a while of Yuuri staring at him with that weird smile on his face. It was making him nervous.

Yuuri broke out of his trance with a shake of his head. "Whoa…Wolf?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram blinked at the sudden name change but answered,

"Yeah? What is it?" Wolfram asked.

"…" Yuuri didn't say anything, just stared at Wolfram. Wolfram blushed lightly at being observed so intensely and his bratty side was kicking in.

"Yuuri!" he said as loud as he could without making his voice audible to anyone outside the room. "Quit staring at me!"

"…What?" Yuuri didn't even realize he was staring. He was still in slight awe about what had just happened, so he wasn't really paying full attention to Wolfram.

Wolfram growled and took the pillow from behind him. "Wimp!" he said, and smacked Yuuri upside the head with the pillow. Yuuri cringed and fell backwards, unintentionally hitting his head on the headboard of the bed.

Yuuri hissed in pain and his hand shot up to the sore spot on the back of his head. Wolfram had Yuuri's hand off the spot and replaced it with his lap in a second, forcing the double-black to lie down. "Sorry." Wolfram mumbled.

"No…it's not your fault…Wolf," Yuuri said slowly. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Wolfram.

"Don't do that!" he snapped. "I'll get Gisela." He slipped Yuuri's head gently off his lap and onto the pillow. He climbed gingerly out of the bed and left the room, barely making a sound.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

Yuuri had to sit in his and Wolfram's room for a while before Wolfram came back, followed by a grumpy and half-asleep Gisela. Yuuri didn't blame her; it was 3 AM.

"Um…Heika…What's wrong?" she mumbled.

"He hit his head on the headboard," Wolfram replied for Yuuri. Yuuri pouted at Wolfram and gave a look that said 'I-could-have-done-that'. Wolfram shrugged.

Gisela was fully awake in a millisecond and by Yuuri's side even quicker. "How hard did you hit it? Are you bleeding? Does it hurt?" she asked rapidly as she lifted Yuuri's head up to look for blood.

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Ah…No it's not bleeding but it does hurt a little," Yuuri explained. "Ah! W-Wait! No!" he said as he waved his hands in self-defense towards Gisela, who was starting to move to drag him out of the bed. She stopped mid-way and looked at Yuuri.

"You said it hurts so I need to bring you to the infirmary so I can get you something to help," she explained.

"No, it doesn't hurt that bad!" Yuuri said quickly. "I didn't even hit it that hard!"

Gisela looked as if she didn't believe him. She sighed and said, "Alright. As you wish, Heika." Then she got that general-like look on her face. "But you're going to let me examine it when we all wake up," she said, her voice leaving no room for arguments.

Yuuri sweat dropped and said, "Y-Yes ma'am."

Gisela shot him a happy expression and then she did a quick 360 if the room. "Um…Heika, excuse me for asking but, why are all these candles lit this early in the morning?" she asked.

Yuuri blushed and looked away, and saw Wolfram tense behind Gisela. Gisela noticed the sudden tension in the air and looked at Yuuri. "Oh, it's alright if you don't want to tell me," she said and then winked at Yuuri. "You two must have been doing something too personal for me to know about," she said, smirk evident in her voice.

Gisela chuckled to herself as she saw Yuuri go beet red and a pretty blush appear on Wolfram's face. She excused herself from the room as Yuuri stuttered and stammered, trying to think of another reason and failing miserably.

"Wimp," Wolfram muttered as he climbed back into the bed and lay with his back facing the double-black.

Yuuri was confused again. What had he done now? "Wolf?" he asked.

Wolfram didn't answer. He just sat up and swept his hand across the room, extinguishing the flames from the candles until the room was completely black again. "Goodnight Yuuri," he said simply and plopped back on the bed, bringing the covers with him.

"Wolf?" Yuuri tried again and shook the blond's shoulders lightly. No response.

"Woooolllffff?" Yuuri sang and shook him even harder. This earned a muffled groan and a "Go away."

Yuuri stopped for a second. 'Maybe this'll wake him up.' Yuuri thought and blew his breath behind Wolfram's ear. The blond jumped and turned to Yuuri. Yuuri grinned at him.

"Hi Wolf," he said and Wolfram glared.

"Leave me alone, wimp," Wolfram said.

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuuri replied. Wolfram continued to glare.

"But you are. If you can't even admit what you did then it's almost like you never did it," Wolfram explained and then looked haughty. "I mean, I'm your fiancé. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you do with me."

Yuuri blushed again and looked away from Wolfram. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and looked at the ground, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Wolfram glared for a second before an exhausted look spread on his face.

"You wimp. I can't stay mad at you when you do that," he sighed. Yuri didn't seem to hear him.

Wolfram glared again. "Yuuri! Quit doing something so undignified! You're the King!" he said and Yuuri shot straight up.

Yuuri stuttered a quick apology and lay back down. Wolfram 'hmph'ed and lay down as well. After a few minutes of lying like that, Wolfram became uncomfortable and shifted around. Yuuri, who still hadn't fallen asleep yet, tried to stay in one place, since he didn't want to wake up on the floor.

Wolfram didn't notice this at all and continued shifting until he decided that the spot he was laying in was the problem. So he scooted over.

Yuuri didn't want the blond to sleep that close to him for two reasons. A) Yuuri was still getting used to the idea that he was supposed to affectionate to the fire-wielder; sleeping like that was too much for him at the time. B) Wolfram was such a horrible sleeper that Yuuri was afraid he'd roll over and end up dragging both himself and Yuuri with them to the floor.

Yuuri scooted farther back.

Wolfram, who had fallen asleep awhile ago, sensed the shift in the mattress and scooted closer to Yuuri again. Even in his sleep, he wanted to be as close to Yuuri as possible.

Yuuri inwardly groaned and scooted back a little farther but was followed again by Wolfram. They continued that little cycle until Yuuri was on the edge of the bed and Wolfram was just as close. The covers had been moving with them.

"Wolf?" Yuuri whispered, not expecting an answer. He didn't get one. Wolfram scooted a little closer and Yuuri scooted back one more time.

_THUD! SWISH! THUD! A pause. "OW!" _

As Yuuri scooted back that last time, he ended up unknowingly falling off the bed. The covers went along with him and ended up dragging Wolfram along. Wolfram fell right on top of Yuuri's chest and stomach, temporarily knocking the breath out of him. As soon as he got it back, "Ow!"

Slamming doors and yells were heard all over the castle no more than five seconds later.

"Heika!"

"Yuuri!"

Several different voices all exploded in the room as Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, Greta, and Gisela all appeared through the carelessly thrown open door.

Wolfram, who had woken up when he fell on Yuuri, and Yuuri both looked up at the others from the floor. Almost immediately, Günter was in tears.

"Oh Heika! What has happened here? Wolfram is doing something-" Günter didn't get to finish as he burst into a nosebleed and hit the floor. Conrad, Gwendal, Greta, and Gisela glanced at him before turning back to the Royal Couple.

Conrad smiled to himself. "Oh, um…Sorry, Heika and Wolfram. We thought you were in trouble. If we would have known you weren't, we wouldn't have interrupted your…um…" Conrad trailed off, not knowing what else to say and walked over to Greta.

Greta looked up at Conrad. "What are Papa Wolf and Papa Yuuri doing?" she asked innocently. As old as she was, she still didn't know. But that was probably due to no one telling her; or even trying, except for Cheri, who had wanted to explain it so Greta would go on a 'free love' trip with her. Why Cheri thought that telling her make her come, no one knew.

Conrad flushed. "…Um…We'll tell you when you're older," he said quickly.

Wolfram looked astonished. "What are you all talking abo-" he started to say before he looked down at Yuuri.

The two of them had fallen into a rather…compromising position, with Yuuri on the floor, Wolfram on top, both of them wrapped deeply in the covers, and their bodies were pressed together extremely close.

Wolfram and Yuuri flushed deeply and tried several times to get apart from each other but only succeeded in getting themselves further tangled up.

Wolfram looked away from everyone else, his face flaming with shame and embarrassment. He was shamed that Gwendal had seen him in such a state, him being weak. Wolfram bit his lip and looked up at Conrad. "Help us, please, Conrad," he said, just loud enough for Conrad to hear. Conrad blinked at the poor boy but then smiled tenderly.

"As you wish, Wolfram," he said and strode over to the two.

After a minute of pulling and shifting, Conrad had finally gotten Wolfram and Yuuri free. Wolfram was still a faint pink color and he refused to look at Gwendal. "Thank you…Conrad," he said, hesitant to say his half-brother's name loud enough for someone else other than himself and Conrad to hear.

Conrad just smiled and nodded. "You're very welcome Wolfram," he said, smile still in place. Wolfram looked away and huffed.

"Are you two alright though? Despite that little incident there, you two hit the floor loud enough for me to hear it and I don't live anywhere near this room," Gisela said.

Wolfram and Yuuri nodded at the same time, "Yeah. We're fine," they said in unison. They looked at each other weirdly before turning back to the uninvited guests.

Gisela sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good," she direction her attention to Yuuri. "This is your second time getting hurt today and it's not even sunrise yet." She went in general-mode. "Try not to do it again."

Yuuri back up slightly and raised his hands in front of him in defense. "I-I will."

"I'll make sure of that," Wolfram added. Yuri pouted at him and then turned to Gisela again.

She smiled. "Okay, you'd better stay loyal to your words," she said sweetly and turned to leave the room. Yuuri sweat dropped.

"Since everything seems to be fine, I'll leave now," Gwendal said and spun on his heels. He stalked out of the room, but not before waking the still unconscious Günter up and dragging him out with him. Günter was yelling for his heika the whole way through.

As the duo left and closed the door behind them Conrad gave Yuuri a stern look. "Your second time getting hurt?" Conrad echoed Gisela's earlier statement. Yuuri nodded.

"Me and Wolfram were…" he thought for a word to describe what they were doing. He didn't know himself. "…playing and I hit my head on the headboard," Yuuri explained. Conrad's expression didn't change but he nodded to show he was satisfied with that response.

"Okay then," he said and smiled down at Greta. "Come on Greta. You need to go back to bed."

"Can I stay in here with Papa Wolf and Papa Yuuri tonight?" she asked Conrad. Conrad looked towards Yuuri and Wolfram.

Yuuri kneeled in front of Greta. "Of course you can. Right Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram smiled warmly at his and Yuuri's adopted-daughter. "Yes, you may," he said.

Greta grinned and hugged Conrad goodnight. She ran and opened the door for him as he turned to leave. "Goodnight Conrad!" she said.

"Goodnight Greta," Conrad replied and left the room. Greta beamed and then strolled back over to Wolfram and Yuuri.

All three of them helped to remake the bed again, so it would be fit to sleep in. Wolfram climbed in on one side after they were done, Greta crawled into the middle, and Yuuri got on the other side of Greta.

Greta snuggled in closer to Yuuri, burying her face in his chest. Neither Wolfram nor Yuuri were surprised by this; Yuuri had been the more affectionate one so it was obvious she'd go to him for stuff like that. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the teenager. It'd been years since Greta had slept with him and Wolfram. She did it a lot back then, but since she grew up, she started to do it less frequently until she completely stopped. So Yuuri was glad to have his daughter back.

Wolfram watched sadly from his side of the bed. Even though Yuuri had been better with affection towards Greta than he had didn't mean he didn't want to be with his daughter.

They ended up falling asleep like that but the sleep didn't last long.

At 3:30 AM, Greta was shivering. Yuuri woke up when he felt it and Wolfram had never fallen asleep.

"Greta?" Yuuri whispered. Greta didn't answer; she was out cold asleep. Except for the mumbling at least.

Yuuri didn't know that she talked in her sleep. But there she was, mumbling "Cold" over and over again. "I think she's cold," Yuuri said unnecessarily.

Wolfram felt the urge to smack his fiancé but didn't, since he'd probably wake Greta up. "Whatever gave you that idea, wimp?" he said snidely. Yuuri glared and looked back down at Greta, who was mumbling again.

"Papa…Cold…" she mumbled and shivered again. Yuuri took a guess at what she was saying and beckoned Wolfram over. He still didn't want Wolfram lying too close to him—and he would make himself forget about the earlier incident—but Greta wanted Wolfram too.

Wolfram scooted closer until he was close enough to Greta to almost feel her heartbeat. Greta immediately stopped shivering and sighed in her sleep. Wolfram vaguely wondered what she was dreaming about.

The three of them were sandwiched together so closely that Yuuri could reach all the way around Greta and circle his arms around Wolfram if he wanted to. Wolfram was likewise if he wanted to do so to Yuuri. Which, of course, he did, but he wanted Yuuri to do it.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was lost in thought. He was trying to figure out what had made Wolfram so happy then. Surely it wasn't because he was hugging Wolfram and stuff? Yuuri mentally shook his head at that. He'd hugged Wolfram before but it never got that reaction. Actually, Wolfram would always go so stiff when Yuuri accidentally or incidentally did things like that, so Yuuri always assumed that was actually something he didn't want.

Yuuri was stumped. He couldn't think of anything else he could have done that would have made the blond so happy. He would have to figure it out.

Wolfram watched the distant look on Yuuri's face for awhile before he just assumed that he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. There was no telling with that wimp; he was always doing new things. So Wolfram went to sleep as well, unknown to him though, was that a certain double-black's dreams were filled with golden blond hair and emerald green eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

Wolfram woke up to find out that Greta was just as bad a sleeper as he was. He saw that he himself was suspended upside down, half his body on the bed and half hanging lazily onto the floor, while Greta was upside down, barely on the bed, and her foot was on Wolfram's thigh.

He groggily pulled himself up and then pulled Greta upright onto the bed, careful not to wake the princess up. He wasn't even surprised that Yuuri wasn't in the room. He'd left to go running with Conrad, like every morning.

There was a soft rapping on the door and Effe's voice came through the door. "Lord von Bielefeld? I need to clean up in there," she called tentatively.

"Okay!" Wolfram answered and moved over to Greta's side. He lightly tapped the girl on her cheek and she blinked awake.

"Papa Wolf?" she asked groggily. Princess Greta was known to not be an early riser.

"Yes, Greta?" Wolfram responded. Greta smiled, shook her head, and sat up on the bed.

"Nothing Papa," she said and stood to her feet.

"You should get one of the maids to help you with your hair," Wolfram suggested as he looked at the napped up mess Greta's hair had become over night. Greta grinned sheepishly and nodded again. Wolfram instantly knew where she got that from.

"You need to stop hanging out with Yuuri so much. Even if he is your other father, his wimpiness is getting to you," he said, half-smirking. Greta laughed, ran over and hugged her father.

"So I'm becoming a wimp?" she said jokingly. "Well you'll just have to teach me how to be non-wimpish," she declared playfully. Wolfram grinned, joining in.

"How To Not Be A Wimp 101, huh?" he said and Greta giggled. "Alright then, Greta. Your first class is tomorrow," he said. Greta's giggling was contagious and soon Wolfram found himself laughing alongside his daughter.

They kept on laughing too, until another, sharper rap on the door stopped them. At least, it stopped Wolfram. "Wolfram! Come out here! Effe and the other maids need to clean!" announced Anissina. Wolfram could practically hear the smirk in her voice when she said, "Plus, I have an invention I want you and Yuuri-heika's help with!"

Wolfram paled and looked around for a hiding spot. Not seeing any good ones he could fit in, he lamely hid on the other side of the bed. He mouthed to Greta, "Tell her I'm not in here!" Greta nodded and repeated what Wolfram said to Anissina.

There was a pause. "Oh really," came Anissina's voice after the pause was over. "Let me just take a look then," she said and pushed open the door. Wolfram cursed to himself and slid further back into the corner, hoping to blend in. He should of known he'd have no such luck with his pale skin, bright blond hair and green eyes, and he was wearing his pink nightgown so he stuck out like a sore-thumb in the dark corner.

"You liar, Wolfram," Anissina said as she stared down at the fire-wielder. She leaned down and grabbed his arm. "Come on now Wolfram," she said as she started to drag him out of the room. Wolfram sent a 'help' look to his daughter and she just grinned and shrugged. Traitor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

Wolfram dragged all the way across the castle to Anissina's lab. Some of the guards stared at him, finding it weird that Wolfram would go anywhere wearing his frilly, oink nightgown. Wolfram vaguely noticed his newest recruit, Deveron, staring at him as he guarded some random room that Wolfram had never been in. Deveron's face was flushed pink as he stared at his commanding-officer. Wolfram felt his cheeks heat up from the attention and looked away, avoiding the eyes of every last living thing as he stumbled, trying to catch up with Anissina's long strides while being dragged.

Anissina finally stopped when they reached the big doors that led to her lab. She swung them open and Wolfram looked inside.

Aside from the massive piles of machines and gears and bolts and things, more slightly smaller piles of Anissina's failed inventions, and every other space filled with different inventions blinked and turning and doing everything else, the only things in the room was Yuuri and Conrad.

Yuuri was sitting in a small, wooden chair and was looking around nervously while Conrad watched from a spot on the wall. How he managed to get way over there when there was a sea of machines in that general area was beyond Wolfram.

Anissina pointed to the equally small, wooden chair next to Yuuri's. "Please sit over there, Wolfram," she said and let go of Wolfram's arm. He stumbled slightly at the sudden imbalance of force but he quickly caught himself and sat down in the chair that Anissina pointed at. He straightened out the gown and then made sure his legs were closed tightly.

"Why couldn't you have gotten Gwendal to do this? Or Günter?" Wolfram asked. He didn't want to get blown up first thing in the morning.

"Because this invention was specially designed for you two. Greta helped me build it," Anissina explained and Wolfram remembered seeing Greta in here yesterday. He should have asked her about that.

"Greta helped make it? So it can't be that bad," Yuuri reasoned, trying to convince himself and Wolfram more than anyone else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx

**A/N: Hello! It's the second chapter! Whee! I cut it off where it ended right there because I didn't want the chapter to be too long. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks to **XZanayu, gmaer987, **and **eclst **for reviewing! I love it when I get reviews! Thank you! **

XZanayu: I'm happy you liked it!

Gmaer987: Whoa, such a long review! Thanks for writing something that long and reassuring me they were in character…most of the time anyways! Did this seem like a one-shot? Oops…I'm sorry if it did, but Ii suck at writing one-shots; all my stories have or will have more than one-chapter. I hope you like this chapter, even though Deveron doesn't know about what happened yet. But he does appear!

eclst: thank you! Did it get better? I hope it did! And here's my update!


End file.
